A Soul's Secrets
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Pendant un assault de la Soul Society, le plus jeune des Capitaines, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, disparaît. Où est-il allé ? Et pourquoi ? L'auteur de cette disparition, lui, n'a qu'un seul objectif : découvrir combien de secrets cache l'âme du jeune Capitaine... Des Reviews seraient les bienvenues !
1. Prologue

Le combat faisait rage. Le sang gicla. De plus en plus de Shinigami tombaient, ne pouvant maintenir la cadence des nouveaux combats. Mais le nombre d'ennemis réduisait tout autant, laissant un espoir à la Soul Society. De son côté, un Shinigami toisait le chef de l'armée qui les assaillait.

- C'est toi qui as déclenché tout ça ? fit-il d'un ton froid.

- Peut-être, répondit nonchalamment l'autre. Mais dans cette guerre, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.

- C'est trop d'honneur, railla le Shinigami. Pour toi, je vais donc sortir le grand jeu, j'imagine.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Mr. Le Capitaine.

Faisant une petite moue, le Capitaine dégaina son sabre et le pointa devant lui.

- Bankai.

Après quelques instants, l'ennemi siffla d'admiration.

- Très joli. Je suppose que tout commence maintenant.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête. D'un même mouvement, les deux personnages s'élancèrent dans la lutte et échangèrent de violents coups de sabre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, le Capitaine jeta un œil derrière lui.

_Ça ne va pas, remarqua-t-il. Mon Bankai ne va pas tenir encore très longtemps._

Son ennemi était bien plus grand que lui. Mais le Capitaine était bien plus rapide, et ses coups étaient plus forts grâce à son Bankai. Il empoigna son sabre encore plus fort.

_Tout se joue maintenant. Tiens-toi prêt, prévint-il son Zanpakutô. C'est le dernier coup._

**_Oui, maître._**

L'ennemi sentait la pression en ce moment. Il se mit en position.

- Approche, gamin.

Gardant son calme, le petit Capitaine se mit en position et chargea. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, le temps sembla se ralentir. L'ennemi tenait dans sa main un objet rond. Dessus, il y avait une étoile gravée en relief. Lorsqu'il vit l'objet, le jeune Capitaine sentit sa tête lui tourner. Cet objet lui semblait si familier…

L'ennemi sourit. Il prononça quelques mots, et un puissant Reiatsu bleu s'évada de l'objet. Tout de suite, le Capitaine s'immobilisa, agité de convulsions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il était à présent à genoux, se tenant l'abdomen. La douleur était insoutenable. Il chercha sa respiration, cracha du sang. Impassible, son ennemi s'approcha, la sphère dans la main, puis la mit en contact avec le front du cadet.

- Révèle tes secrets.

Lacéré par une douleur intenable, le petit Capitaine hurla de douleur, mais son cri resta inaudible. Il prit une dernière inspiration, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

La bataille se finit enfin. Le Capitaine Komamura s'épongea le front.

- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés graves parmi vous ?

Les autres haut-gradés secouèrent la tête. Tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines s'étaient rassemblés ici. Soudain, une femme aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien balaya le paysage du regard.

- Il est où, mon Capitaine ?

Plus loin, un homme aux cheveux blancs, le Capitaine Ukitake, écarquilla les yeux.

- Le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Les Capitaine échangèrent des regards.

- Partez à sa recherche, ordonna Yamamoto.

Les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines se mirent à la tâche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours aucun signe du prodige.

- Quelqu'un l'a trouvé ?

Tous les Capitaines secouèrent la tête.

- Il semble que l'ennemi ce soit battu contre lui. Peut-être ne s'en est-il pas sorti, suggéra le Vice-Capitaine Kira.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'insurgea Byakuya. Si c'était le cas, on aurait trouvé son corps.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Bientôt, un papillon de l'Enfer vola à travers la Soul Society, répétant en boucle la même information.

_La guerre est finie. Que tous les blessés se rendent à la 4__ème__ Division._

_Le Capitaine Hitsugaya a disparu._

_Je répète, la Capitaine Hitsugaya a disparu._


	2. I- Coeur de Crystal

**Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait super longtemps.. Mais bref, je l'aie sortie la suite ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça m'afait plaisir !**

Happé vers le fond, Tôshirô se sentait de plus en plus engourdi.

La pièce était froide. Et immense. Et sombre. Et son contenu ne présageait rien de bon.

À grand peine, Tôshirô avait enfin réussi à ouvrir ses yeux. Des taches dansèrent quelques instants dans ses yeux, puis il réussit à mieux détailler la pièce.

Il n'était pas dans le Seireitei, c'était certain. L'architecture du bâtiment n'était pas assez simple pour ça.

Or, là, il se trouvait dans une salle avec beaucoup de colonnes, et le plafond était zébré de voûtes plongeantes sinistrement décorées de dentelle de pierre.

Un mince filet de lumière parvint au jeune prodige depuis un minuscule trou dans le toit de l'édifice. Mais il lui semblait être resté tellement de temps dans l'ombre que ce filet de lumière lui faisait mal.

Il tenta de porter sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son poignet était sanglé à la table d'auscultation sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Contrarié, Tôshirô essaya de se dégager en secouant ses membres faibles et engourdis. Son autre poignet était attaché aussi, ainsi que ses chevilles. En sifflant d' exaspération, il sentit quelque chose peser contre son ventre, comme une ceinture.

Levant faiblement sa tête qui continuait de lui tourner, il finit par distinguer la lanière qui le sanglait aussi à la taille.

"Tch !" grogna-t-il.

"Enfin réveillé ?" lui parvint une voix sifflante.

Tournant péniblement la tête, le jeune prodige vit une silhouette floue qui s'approchait petit à petit.

"T'es qui ?" articula-t-il d'un voix pâteuse.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?"

La silhouette difforme approcha son visage.

"Aaah… C'est toi… dit mollement Tôshirô en cherchant sa respiration. Connard va…"

"Oui, c'est moi… Tu peux m'appeler Yulko."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Tôshirô."

"La réponse est simple. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici."

Un peu perdu, Tôshirô essaya de remettre ses idées en place. D'abord, il y avait la guerre. Puis il s'était retrouvé face à Yulko. Cet affreux blond aux yeux violets. Avec peine, il finit par se rappeler l'objet rond. Gris métallisé avec une étoile en relief gravée dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, ordure ?" siffla Tôshirô à grand-peine.

Yulko haussa les épaules puis commença à se déplacer e faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, tel un grand orateur. Lorsqu'il parlait, on pouvait voir son souffle dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

"Oh, je ne t'ai rien fait… La véritable question, c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que ce monde t'a fait… Dire qu'on t'a séparé de ce drôle d'objet…"

En disant cela, il se mit à examiner l'objet rond. Attiré par son dessin, Tôshirô releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Yulko se tourna brusquement et le fixa avec des yeux ronds horrifiés.

"Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Je ne savais pas ce monde si cachotier… Ne t'a-t-on jamais laissé ne serait-ce que toucher ce qui t'appartient ?"

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Tôshirô était pendu aux lèvres de Yulko. Ses paroles semblaient dissimuler quelque chose… Qu'il savait depuis longtemps.

Yulko se tourna vers lui. Lentement, il tendit son bras devant lui, l'objet en main. L'étoile gravée se mit à briller. Tôshirô la fixa, intriguée. Sa lueur chaude était attirante.

Tout à coup, Yulko écrasa la sphère et directement, une douleur lancinante déchira la cage thoracique du jeune Capitaine qui se mit à se contorsionner en crachant du sang.

"Je t'en supplie, arrête !"

Se tordant de plus belle sur sa table d'opération, Tôshirô chercha sa respiration et vomit une nouvelle flopée de sang. Il gémit puis remua faiblement ses poignets dans l'espoir de les libérer.

Fasciné, Yulko commença à observer Tôshirô qui se débattait alors que l'objet pulsait doucement dans sa paume. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte du sang qui coulait à flots, il paniqua, fit un pas en arrière et lâcha l'objet qui chuta au sol en clignotant.

Tôshirô sentit peu à peu la douleur s'estomper et les convulsions cessèrent.

Haletant, il tourna la tête vers Yulko, puis laissa son regard tomber sur l'objet qui brillait doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Yulko s'accroupit, puis saisit l'objet entre ses paumes, comme s'il ramassait un oiseau blessé. Il le réchauffa en l'emprisonnant dans ses mains, puis le fixa comme le ferait un enfant avec son trésor.

"Ça… C'est le Cœur de Crystal. Il est toi."

Yulko leva les yeux.

"Et tu es lui."

Tôshirô fixa le Cœur de Crystal. Il était tellement pur. Et il abritait un pourvoir sans précédent.

"Il est moi… murmura le jeune Capitaine. Mais Yulko… Qui suis-je ?"

"C'est bien ce que je compte découvrir… Mais pour cela, tu vas devoir souffrir. Cette Terre a horreur de révéler ses secrets… Malgré cela, j'ai toujours su lui arracher ce qu'elle gardait pour elle."

Yulko fixa encore le Cœur de Crystal avant de le poser sur le sol.

"Qui es-tu, Yulko ?"

Le blond releva la tête.

"Moi ? Je suis un autre Secret. Mais j'ai su percer les mystères qui m'entouraient, et il est de mon rôle aujourd'hui de t'aider à en faire autant, avant qu'il ne

soit trop tard."

* * *

Ichigo venait de pénétrer la Soul Society. On l'avait prévenu en catastrophe de la guerre et de la disparition de Tôshirô.

C'est donc pour ça que Soi Fon se trouvait dans une salle de réunion où se trouvaient tous les hauts gradés, coincés devant un adolescent borné et impatient qui s'inquiétait pour un certain Capitaine aux cheveux argentés.

"Comment ça, enlevé ? Qui voudrait enlever Tôshirô ? Et puis pourquoi en venir à cette conclusion ?"

"Ça, effectivement, ça n'a aucun sens…" grommela la ninja dans son coin.

Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne contre le plancher.

"Assez ! Certes, nous n'avons pas d'idée précise sur ce qui s'est passé. Néanmoins, étant donné des circonstances, nous avons pu émettre des hypothèses qui expliqueraient la soudaine disparition du Capitaine Hitsugaya. La deuxième Division a enquêté sur cette affaire, pour la bonne raison que le présumé Kidnappeur serait celui qui a déclenché cette guerre. Soi Fon ?"

"Oui, effectivement. On pouvait émettre trois hypothèses sur la disparition du Capitaine Hitsugaya. La première serait qu'il soit mort au combat. Cette hypothèse a vite été écartée car si c'est le cas, soit on aurait retrouvé son corps, soit le bureau de Recherche de la douzième aurait enregistré la soudaine disparition de son Reiatsu, et il n'y a eu aucun des deux.

La deuxième hypothèse serait que le Capitaine Hitsugaya ait rejoint l'ennemi d'une manière ou d'une autre ou bien qu'il ait un lien avec lui comme pour l'affaire avec Sôjiro Kusaka. Mais dans ce cas, le Capitaine aurait abandonné son Haori ou bien aurait volontairement dissimulé son Reiatsu, et ce n'est pas le cas.

Et enfin, la dernière hypothèse serait que le Capitaine Hitsugaya soit enlevé par l'ennemi. C'est cette hypothèse qui a été retenue pour de multiples raisons. La première, c'est que nous avons retrouvé le sang du Capitaine Hitsugaya sur le lieu du Combat, et le Bureau a enregistré qu'il s'est servi de son Bankai, mais que sa pression spirituelle a brusquement chuté suite à l'utilisation d'une technique inconnue libérant un Reiatsu étrange.

Ensuite, nous avons pu en déduire que la pression spirituelle du Capitaine Hitsugaya avait été scellée par une technique encore non identifié, avant même que le combat ne commence. Nous n'avons enregistré aucune attaque ennemie.

Une autre raison est que dès que le Capitaine Hitsugaya a disparu, l'armée qui avait donné l'assaut a cessé toute résistance puis s'est retirée, comme si leur objectif avait été atteint. Ce fait renforce donc la dernière hypothèse. Qui plus est, nous avons retrouvé le Zanpakutô Hyôrinmaru baignant dans le sang du Capitaine Hitsugaya, preuve qu'il a été abandonné dans la hâte de la fuite de l'ennemi après l'enlèvement.

Un Senkaimon spécial a également été ouvert à ce moment-ci, donc nous sommes presque sûrs qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un enlèvement."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Ichigo serra les poings.

"MAIS POURQUOI ?!"

Soi Fon baissa la tête.

"Je n'en sais rien. C'est un secret."

**Bref voilà ! J'essaye d'écrire la suite pour bientôt, promis T^T**

**D'autres reviews seraient sympas ! (PSST ! Merci boucoup à toi, Ry !)**


	3. II- E-47PX

**Et voilà la suite ! Mon pauvre Shirô va bien souffrir, Gniark Gniark ! Eh oui.. Je suis une vilaine !**

La nuit tombait déjà sur la Soul Society. Et les recherches menées sur la disparition du Capitaine Hitsugaya n'avaient pas tellement avancé.

Soi Fon examinait la scène encore et encore. Il devait bien y avoir un élément que personne n'avait remarqué qui pourrait tourner la situation à leur avantage.

Encore une fois, elle passa ses doigts sur le sang séché. Il était assez éparpillé dnc on pouvait en conclure qu'au lieu de couler, il avait giclé. Soit le Capitaine Hitsugaya avait été empalé par un quelconque sabre, soit il avait été victime d'une sale technique de Kido…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Soi Fon fut interrompue par un papillon de l'Enfer.

_Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine Soi Fon._

"Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_C'est le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Il souhaite vous parler._

"Manquait plus que ça…"

Tout en soupirant, Soi Fon commença à se diriger vers la Division du scientifique. Un fois arrivée, Mayuri l'accueillit avec un air impatient.

"Allons, vous en avez mis du temps !"

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?"

"J'ai, disons… Des questions à vous poser pour éclaircir certains points."

"Je vous écoute…"

"Venez par ici."

Tout en l'entraînant dans les profondeurs du laboratoire, Mayuri commença à lui expliquer la situation.

"Voyez-vous, Soi Fon, j'ai été chargé d'analyser les preuves, disons, que vous avez trouvées sur le lieu de disparition du Capitaine Hitsugaya."

"Et donc ? Il y a un problème ?"

"Non, non, pas vraiment. Enfin, ce n'est pas un problème, mais plutôt un mystère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Mais de quoi vous voulez parler ? Soyez plus clair."

"Je vais vous montrer. Suivez-moi."

"C'est ce que je fais depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà…"

L'ignorant, Mayuri la mena jusqu'à un espace où il y avait une grande table sur laquelle on avait soigneusement posé Hyourinmaru.

"Alors, Soi Fon, on va voir si vous avez vraiment un bon sens de l'observation. Que pouvez-vous déduire de l'observation de ce sabre ?"

Soi Fon, perplexe, resta interdite quelques minutes.

"Hé bien… On peut constater qu'il y a des éclaboussures de sang sur la lame, mais étant donné de la manière dont elles sont disposées, on peut conclure qu'aucun coup direct n'a été donné avec ce Zanpakutô… On constate également qu'il y a des gouttes de sang sur le paumeau du sabre donc c'est en tombant dans la flaque de sang qu'il a été souillé…"

"Mmh, mais n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui vous chiffonne plus que ça ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais vous donner un indice… Cela concerne la garde."

Stupéfaite, Soi Fon observa la garde.

"Bah… Je ne vois pas de problème… C'est une garde en forme d'étoile à huit branches…"

Au fur et à mesure, la voix de Soi Fon de venait de moins en moins forte.

"Attendez… HUIT BRANCHES ? Mais ! Hyourinmaru…"

"Est un Zanpakutô dont le garde en forme d'étoile à QUATRE branches, sauf en état de Shikai et de Bankai."

"Sauf que pour le Shikai du Capitaine Hitsugaya, il y a une chaine."

"Donc son Zanpakutô est resté en état de Bankai."

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Justement, Soi Fon, ce n'est pas possible."

"Alors comment expliquer ça ? s'emporta Soi Fon. C'est vous le scientifique ! Moi, je vous apporte les preuves. Vous, vous faites le reste."

"Si tout le monde pense comme vous, Soi Fon, on ne retrouvera jamais le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je suis scientifique, mais pas voyant. Néanmoins, j'ai une hypothèse sur ce fait troublant. Si le Bankai du Capitaine Hitsugaya est encore actif, cela signifie que son Reiatsu n'a pas été scellé comme vous l'avez déduit au premier abord…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

"Eh bien, l'énergie du Capitaine Hitsugaya a été tournée autrement… Dans une nature qui nous est inconnue."

"Développez votre idée."

"Le Capitaine Hitsugaya est loin d'ici, non ? Alors comment est-ce que son Zanpakutô peut continuer de tenir en mode Bankai ?"

"Pff… J'en ai marre des devinettes…"

"Cela signifie que le Reiatsu du Capitaine Hitsugaya est toujours présent dans un périmètre très proche d'Hyôrinmaru. Et vu le temps depuis lequel il est en mode Bankai, il doit être en grande quantité. Mon hypothèse est donc que son Reiatsu s'est dilué avec l'air. Ce qui permet à Hyourinmaru de rester en mode Bankai.

"Ok. Ok, Ok, je suis jusque-là. Mais à la base je suis venue pour répondre à vos questions."

"Oui, effectivement. Ne soyez pas offensée par ma question."

"Et quelle est-elle, cette question ?"

"Êtes-vous bien sûre qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement ?"

Perplexe, Soi Fon se tut. Pour être honnête, rien n'était sûr.

* * *

La pièce devenait de plus en plus froide. Les poumons glacés à cause du sang séché qui obstruait sa trachée, Tôshirô grogna en remuant.

"Dis, Yulko, tu comptes faire quoi exactement ?"

"Pourquoi donc cette question ?"

"On va dire que je n'aime pas du tout la seringue que tu tiens dans tes mains."

"Oh, ça ? Navré, mais ce n'est que le début… Si c'était si simple, tu serais libre depuis longtemps… Disons que cette seringue contient un élément pathogène très puissant."

"Pathogène ? Quoi tu veux me rendre malade ?"

"Pas exactement… Je vais simplement pousser cette Terre à faire un choix. Le silence ou bien la continuité. Vois-tu, mon cher ami, le produit présent dans cette seringue est d'E-47px. Tu connais cette substance ?"

"Bien sûr. E-47px, ou bien Élixir du Démon. Élément Chimique rare composé de sang de Démon mélangé avec un peu d'essence de flèche de Quincy. Suite à de dangereuses expérimentations, il a été interdit d'en produire sous peine d'emprisonnement immédiat ou bien, dans le pire des cas, de mise à mort. En très faible quantité, provoque des hallucinations et des poussées de fièvres ainsi que de violents troubles et changements du Reiatsu. En cas d'injection supérieure à 3mL, peut provoquer une mutation génétique du cobaye ou bien causer sa mort immédiate. Jusqu'ici, personne n'est jamais allé au bout de la mutation. On pense que la mutation complète aboutit à une transformation en Démon."

Yulko resta immobile quelques instants, le regard dans le vague, tournant le dos à Tôshirô.

"C'est bien cela… lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions." Il releva la tête. "Pour que tu puisses un jour voir le véritable éclat du soleil, il faut que je le fasse."

Il s'approcha de Tôshirô, puis à contrecœur, il lui pinça un peu de peau du bras avant d'enfoncer la seringue et de vider son contenu. Tôshirô esquissa une grimace de douleur.

Comme s'il venait de commettre quelque chose d'impardonnable, Yulko recula à pas lents, sans quitter le regard de Tôshirô.

"Voilà… Je t'ai injecté 1mL. Si je n'obtiens pas de résultats, j'augmenterai la dose. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait… Je suis désolé. Vraiment."

La lumière vacilla un instant devant les yeux de Tôshirô, puis tout devint noir, alors que ses yeux se voilaient.

**Bref, j'ai carburé pour écrire la suite ! En fait, je doit admettre que d'un coup j'ai été super inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Quelques Reviews ?**


	4. III- L'Autre

**Coucou ! Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chap... Mais il était pas facileà faire, et puis j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet... Pour me racheter, je poste le prochain le plus tôt possible !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tôshirô marchait. Il était sur un lac gelé. Chacun de ses pas laissait sur le sol une empreinte brillante.

Le ciel était orangé. Quelques étoiles le parsemaient déjà. Tout était calme. Le vent froid caressait doucement le visage du jeune Capitaine.

Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Une longue plaine de glace. C'était son monde intérieur, l'endroit où il avait rencontré Hyôrinmaru.

Mais le grand dragon de glace n'était pas là. Néanmoins, Tôshirô huma l'air, et reconnut la senteur du Dragon. Il n'était pas loin.

Aussi, le jeune prodige se mit à déambuler à la recherche de la deuxième moitié de son âme. Voilà un peu de temps qu'il ne l'avait vu ni entendu.

Il marcha longtemps. Mais au lieu de trouver Hyôrinmaru, il trouva un miroir.

Intrigué, Tôshirô s'approcha. Mais il ne rencontra pas son reflet. En faisant le tour, il se posta de l'autre côté du miroir. Cette fois, il pouvait bel et bien voir son reflet. Il était là, et lui tendait la main.

Tôshirô se sentait en harmonie. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'Autre, dans le miroir.

Lorsque le bout de son doigt toucha le miroir, quelque chose de nouveau se déversa en lui.

La seule différence qui subsistait entre Tôshirô et son reflet était la forme de leurs pupilles. Celles de l'Autre avaient la forme d'une étoile.

"Qui es-tu ?" finit par demander Tôshirô.

_"Je suis toi_," répondit l'autre d'une voix lointaine. "_Et tu es moi."_

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

_"Je regrette. Je ne peux répondre à aucune autre question tant que tu n'interprètes pas correctement ma réponse. Dis-moi qui tu crois que je suis."_

Tôshirô regarda l'Autre dans les yeux.

"Tu es le Cœur de Crystal ?"

_"Je regrette. Tu viens de me poser une question."_

"Tu es le Cœur de Crystal."

_"C'est exact. Tu peux me poser une autre question."_

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui va me révéler mes secrets ?"

_"Je suis le gardien de cette porte. Je peux te montrer ce que tu désires savoir."_

"Tu agis selon ma volonté. Tu es moi."

_"Et tu es moi aussi,"_ compléta l'Autre. "_Sauf que je sais tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Pose-moi une autre question."_

"Cette porte dont tu parles, c'est le miroir ?"

_"Seulement si tu veux que cela le soit. Ceci est un rêve. Il suffit que tu souhaites quelque chose pour que cela se réalise."_

"Alors montre-moi."

_"Que dois-je te montrer ?"_

"Montre-moi ce qui se cache derrière ce miroir. Montre-moi qui je suis."

À ce moment-là, la main de l'Autre sortit du miroir et attrapa le poignet de Tôshirô. D'un geste brusque, il le tira à l'intérieur du miroir. Il faisait sombre. Noir, en fait.

Au moment où il franchit le miroir, une douleur indescriptible envahit Tôshirô.

L'air était si lourd qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Un râle franchit ses lèvres et tout son corps commença à se dessécher, comme s'il pourrissait.

Le petit Capitaine sentit ses joues se creuser. Une flopée de sang coula sur son menton lorsqu'il toussa. L'air qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons lui donna encore plus l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Non, pas exploser : imploser.

Du sang coula depuis ses oreilles, puis de ses yeux. Ses tympans menaçaient d'exploser. Tôshirô se convulsa.

Pendant ce temps, l'Autre le regardait calmement.

_"Voilà environ ce que ressentirait quelqu'un dans l'espace. Mais en fait, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il mourrait directement."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit ?" gémit péniblement Tôshirô.

_"C'est le néant. Dis-moi, as-tu compris quel est ton Secret ?"_

Tôshirô gémit à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

_"J'attends,"_ fit l'Autre.

"Je… ne suis… rien !" souffla-t-il entre deux spasmes.

Un silence s'installa.

_"Non. Tu n'as pas découvert ton Secret."_

"Fais-moi sortir d'ici !" le supplia le jeune Capitaine à mi-voix. "Je t'en supplie !"

_"Non ! Tu n'as pas compris. Reviens quand tu le sauras."_

"Attends !"

Sans l'écouter, l'Autre regagna le miroir. Tôshirô, lui, tendit la main vers lui, lui demandant de l'aide, mais il resta sourd à ses suppliques.

La douleur s'intensifia dans le corps du Shinigami, et alors que le sang continuait de couler, un voile noir s'immisça devant les yeux de Tôshirô, le temps se suspendit, puis sa tête retomba, inerte.

* * *

Soi Fon continuait d'examiner Hyôrinmaru, tout en se tenant le menton. Malgré ce que pouvait lui dire Mayuri, elle ne comprenait pas comment le Zanpakutô pouvait se maintenir en état de Bankai.

Voyant bien qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le scientifique se racla la gorge.

"Alors, on réfléchit ?"

"Hmm… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Quelque chose cloche avec Hyôrinmaru."

"Ou bien avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya."

"Soit. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui me chiffonne le plus là-dedans, c'est qu-"

"Oooh ! Regardez ça !"

Soi Fon tourna alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Le Zanpakutô brillait doucement. Des soubresauts et différents relents de Reiatsu s'en échappaient. Une vapeur d'eau gelée se répandit autour du Katana et la lame se mit à trembler vivement.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

À ce moment-là, un immense dragon de glace jaillit de la lame du sabre. Poussant un hurlement, Hyourinmaru les fit reculer puis s'enroula sur lui-même avant de les fixer de ses yeux pourpres.

**_"Que faites-vous là ?"_** grogna-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde. "**_Dégagez !"_** hurla-t-il en sifflant.

Soi Fon fit un pas en arrière. Jamais personne d'autre que le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'avait pu parler à Hyôrinmaru sous cette forme. Et encore, même sous sa forme humaine, il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son maître et à Ichigo.

Mayuri aussi recula. Il s'inclina légèrement, pour ne pas offenser le dragon.

"Hyôrinmaru, on ne vous veut aucun mal, expliqua Mayuri en évitant de fixer les yeux du dragon. En fait, au contraire, notre objectif vous serait profitable."

Hyôrinmaru, guère impressionné par ses manières, siffla.

**_"Ah oui ?_**___**Quel est donc ton objectif, Shinigami ?"**_

"Si je ne m'abuse, le Capitaine Hitsugaya, votre maître, a disparu, n'est-ce pas ?"

**_"Et donc ?"_** siffla à nouveau l'animal de glace.

"Nous cherchons simplement à le retrouver… Et à le ramener à la Soul Society avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose."

**_"Dans ce cas, vous arrivez trop tard !"_** se moqua le dragon. "**_Il est temps qu'il sache."_**

"Quoi donc ?" s'étonna Soi Fon. "Trop tard, vous dites ?"

**_"Il est temps qu'il sache ce qui n'a pas été dit," _**grogna Hyôrinmaru.**_ "La vérité. Qui il est réellement."_**

"Et par quel moyen ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. "Parle !"

Hyôrinmaru, offensé, battit violemment des ailes et poussa de nouveau son hurlement.

Et il disparut.

Une voix derrière eux retentit.

"CAPITAINE, ON A ENREGISTRÉ L'UTILISATION D'UN POISON INTERDIT !"

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Mayuri aboya quelques ordres à son subordonné et finit par lui poser une question.

"Quand ?"

"À l'instant, Capitaine !"

_"Pile au même moment que l'apparition d'Hyôrinmaru_, songea Soi Fon."

"Quelle catégorie ?"

"E, Capitaine."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, L'E-47px, Capitaine. Les ordinateurs sont formels."

"Deux minutes," les interrompit Soi Fon. "C'est quoi cette histoire de catégorie ?"

Le scientifique se tourna vers elle.

"Alors, soit vous avez aucune mémoire, soit vous êtes stupide, soit vous êtes jamais allée à l'école."

"Alors," continua Soi Fon sans relever, "c'est quoi ?"

Mayuri soupira.

"En science, il existe plusieurs Catégories de poisons. Les poisons sont classés dans en tout 27 Catégories différentes, une Catégorie pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Plus la lettre est proche de Z, et plus le poison est faible. Plus elle est proche de A et le poison est dangereux.

Parmi ces Catégories, les poisons interdits se situent à partir de la lettre E. À partir de ce niveau-là, il n'y a plus qu'un seul poison par Catégorie. Le nom complet d'un poison est constitué de sa lettre, dans le cas suivant le E, puis de son Nom de Série. Son numéro d'immatricule si vous préférez, par ordre de création. Le 47ème poison créé dans la Série px, cela donne donc le poison E-47px.

Ce poison-là est plus communément appelé l'Élixir du Démon. Je suppose que ce nom vous parle plus que le code E-47px ?"

"Oui, en effet, je sais ce que c'est… On peut être mis à mort pour son expérimentation."

"Bravo, c'est bien ça. Les cinq poisons les plus dangereux ont été jugés interdits, mais certains fous continuent de les utiliser. C'est pourquoi ce laboratoire est fait pour pouvoir capter quand c'est le cas. Je me demande quel savant pourrait en avoir de nos jours… Surtout que les Quincy se sont faits rares.

Soi Fon se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au labo. À ce moment-là, Mayuri fit une manœuvre sur un des immenses ordinateurs et scruta les résultats qui s'affichaient à l'écran.

"La quantité de poison est trop faible pour que je puisse détecter sa source précise. Mais une chose est sûre, ce poison a été utilisé dans le monde humain. En Europe, même."

"Il n'y a même pas de pays précis ?" Demanda Soi Fon.

"Nan. Cependant, je pense que ce scientifique recommencera ses expériences.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, la quantité d'E-47px était très faible. Je dirais environ 1mL. Mais pour obtenir de bons résultats, il faut au moins 3mL. Ce scientifique risque de continuer ses expériences."

"Vous… croyez qu'il existe un lien entre ce poison et le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

"Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire. Mais mon instinct me dit que oui. Voyez-vous, il n'existe aucune coïncidence en science. Si j'ai raison, je pense qu'Hyôrinmaru apparaitra de nouveau au moment où le poison sera utilisé. Et si c'est le cas, je pense que l'Élixir du Dragon et le Capitaine Hitsugaya sont étroitement liés."

"Vous voulez dire… Qu'il sert de cobaye ?"

Mayuri eut un grand sourire sombre.

"Sans aucun doute."

**Bref, voilà ! Gniark gniark... J'ai beaucoup hésité sur les hallucinations d'Hitsugaya. Si jamais vous avez deviné son Secret, dites-le ! **

**La suite bientôt !**


	5. IV- Visite Surprise

**Je l'ai promis le plus vite possible !Je dédicace ce chapitre à GreyFullbuster2a ! (j****eux t'appeler Fullby ?)**

**Bref, encore un chapitre d'Hallucinations, et une petite variante ! J'en dis pas plus...**

Tôshirô venait d'ouvrir les yeux. En souvenir de son hallucination, il avait du sang séché sur le menton. Il respirait difficilement, les poumons en feu. Des cernes horribles lui assombrissaient le contour des yeux.

Sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer où il se trouvait.

Brisant le silence, une silhouette s'approcha de lui. Malgré sa vision mauvaise, il reconnut Yulko. Des mots déformés lui parvinrent.

"T**U** _a__**S**_ t_rO_uv**é** ?"

Tôshirô essaya de parler mais sa bouche était drôlement engourdie. Il se contenta donc de péniblement secouer la tête.

Yulko ne répondit rien. Il s'avança avec quelque chose dans la main.

Tôshirô remua, voulut demander ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras, et il sombra de nouveau.

* * *

La plaine glacée apparut de nouveau. Cette fois, Tôshirô frissonna. Pas de froid, mais d'angoisse. Et puis, pendant sa dernière visite, il n'avait pas vu Hyôrinmaru.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! En général, Hyôrinmaru et lui ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais sentir la présence de l'autre était toujours rassurant. Or, là, il pouvait simplement sentir l'odeur du Dragon, mais il ne sentait pas sa présence.

Un autre frisson secoua son corps affaibli. Déterminé, cette fois, Tôshirô se dirigea vers le miroir à grand pas. Il se posta de l'autre côté du cadre pour voir son double, tranquillement assis en tailleur, qui attendait.

Il se releva lentement.

_"Je t'attendais, figure-toi. Je peux te montrer autre chose."_

"Où est Hyôrinmaru ?" trancha Tôshirô d'un ton sec.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit. L'Autre le fixait comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui. Ses pupilles étoilées brillèrent légèrement.

_"Je ne peux répondre à cette question, je le crains."_

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où il est ?" cracha le petit Capitaine.

_"Non. Je ne peux tout simplement pas répondre à cette question. Tu devras la lui poser toi-même. Pose-moi une question."_

Un autre silence suivit.

"Ce néant que tu m'as montré, c'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui ?"

_"Si tu es là devant moi, c'est que tu es quelqu'un… Ou quelque chose."_

"Tu veux dire que le néant, c'est ce que j'étais avant… La Soul Society."

_"Précisément. Pose-moi une autre question."_

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là alors ?"

_"Laisse-moi te montrer. Viens…"_

Il lui tendit la main. Prudent, Tôshirô toucha le miroir, et la glace se brisa sous ses pieds, et il chuta.

L'eau gelée coupa le souffle au jeune Shinigami. Ses bras ne lui répondaient plus. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de corps. Il faisait froid.

Il coulait. La surface de l'eau, sous la glace, devint de plus en plus lointaine. Sans pouvoir rien faire, Tôshirô se voyait emporté vers le fond, alors que des bulles s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il approchait du fond, quelque chose lui saisit la jambe. Non, pas quelque chose…

Quelqu'un.

En regardant vers le bas, Tôshirô sursauta. Quelle horreur.

Des corps… Des dizaines…Des centaines… Peut-être même des milliers, là, sous ses pieds.

Ils avaient la peau violacée à cause du froid. Leurs lèvres étaient blanches. Leurs cheveux collés par des cristaux de glace. De leurs bouches entrouvertes s'échappaient des suppliques que l'eau noyait.

Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents, des enfants… Le cœur de Tôshirô se brisa lorsqu'il vit un nourrisson. Tous là, dans l'eau noire et froide, ils tendaient leurs mains vers lui.

Ils lui prirent les bras, les jambes, le cou, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et le tirèrent avec eux vers le fond.

Paniqué, Tôshirô remua et tenta de nager vers la surface. Il croisa alors le regard de l'Autre.

**_"Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?"_** articula-t-il.

_"C'est la réponse à ta question," _résonna la voix de l'Autre dans son crâne._"C'est à eux que tu dois ton existence. À eux tous. Dis-moi, quel est ton Secret ?"_

Alors que les corps le tiraient vers le bas, Tôshirô rassembla ses dernières forces.

**_"Je… Je n'ai pas eu de vie humaine !"_**

L'Autre se tut, quelques instants, les yeux brillants.

_"Tu t'approches de la vérité… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Reviens me voir. Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras."_

**_"Attends !"_**

Une fois encore, l'Autre resta sourd à ses suppliques.

Les corps lui lacérèrent le visage, l'agrippèrent, et continuèrent à l'entraîner vers le fond.

Tôshirô tenta de crier à nouveau, mais l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche. À court d'air, il ne put rien faire lorsque ses poumons se remplirent de cette eau glacée. Désespéré, il tenta de respirer mais l'eau était toujours là. Son cœur cogna fort, ses membres tremblèrent, puis enfin le voile noir prit place devant ses yeux et il sombra.

* * *

Au moment où Tôshirô ouvrit les yeux, il vomit des trombes d'eau. Son corps était totalement trempé. Il se convulsa, et roula pour finir par terre, alors que de l'eau continuait de sortir de sa bouche.

Il toussa, cracha, puis inspira de grandes goulées d'air. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de si gelé jusqu'ici.

Il se mit à claquer des dents, et se frotta les bras avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte. Il était détaché. Rien ne le retenait à cette table de torture.

Cette pensée lui redonna de l'énergie. En s'aidant de la table, il se releva lentement. Yulko n'était pas là.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Tôshirô fit un pas. Puis deux, toujours en se tenant à la table.

Épuisé. Lessivé. Éreinté. Lassé de toute cette histoire. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

_Hyôrinmaru._

Un silence infini lui répondit. Retenant sa respiration, Tôshirô attendit.

**_Je suis là,_** répondit enfin le Dragon. **_Tout va bien._**

Tôshirô fut tellement soulagé qu'il se laissa tomber le long de la table, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son Monde Intérieur.

Pas de crépuscule.

Pas de miroir.

Juste Hyôrinmaru et lui.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se traîna sur le sol, puis se blottit entre les anneaux du Dragon. Le froid qu'il dégageait était tout autre que celui du miroir.

Il se sentait bien, blotti contre Hyôrinmaru, il se sentait protégé.

Il ferma ses yeux brûlants, laissant la fraicheur de son Dragon faire baisser sa fièvre.

En poussant un petit ronronnement, Hyôrinmaru posa son museau sur le crâne de Tôshirô.

**_Je t'ai amené quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui veut te poser des questions._**

Intrigué, Tôshirô releva la tête. Et il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait devant lui quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

"Alors ? Ça avance ?" Demanda Soi Fon.

"Un peu de patience… Les effets de la première dose doivent d'abord s'estomper. Après, on pourra voir plus clair."

"Oui, mais je demande si ce sera dans longtemps."

"Normalement, il devrait se passer quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre."

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'un ordinateur s'affola.

"On le tient ! La zone se précise. Vite, Hyôrinmaru !"

Soi Fon hocha la tête et posa précautionneusement le Zanpakutô sur la table.

L'effet attendu se produisit. La lame d'Hyôrinmaru brilla, puis se mit à trembler. Le temps s'éternisa, puis enfin Hyôrinmaru jaillit de la lame.

Il semblait excédé. Il battit des ailes si violemment qu'il créa un vent froid qui renversa beaucoup d'éprouvettes dans le laboratoire.

**_"Encore vous ?" _**siffla-t-il.**_ "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"_**

"Hyôrinmaru, nous devons vous poser des questions, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, dit respectueusement Mayuri."

**_"Quel genre de questions ?"_**

"Des questions à propos de votre maître."

**_"Dans ce cas, posez-lui vos questions vous-même !" _**cracha le reptile.**_ "Je n'ai que faire de vous."_**

"Nous ? L-Lui parler ? On peut ?" demanda Soi Fon.

**_"Bien sûr !" _**siffla-t-il.**_ "Vous croyez quoi ? Si vous désirez lui parler, allez le voir."_**

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu qu'on lui parle ? On ne sait même pas où il est !"

Le Dragon entra dans une colère noire.

**_"Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aller voir mon maître d'où je suis ? Je partage son âme. Où qu'il soit, je peux le contacter. Il suffit simplement qu'il le veuille aussi."_**

"Bien ! Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'emmener le voir ?"

N'appréciant pas sa familiarité, le Dragon siffla en déroulant son long cou. Il resta immobile, soutenant le regard de Soi Fon. Brusquement, il se rua vers elle, la prit dans sa gueule, et disparut.

* * *

Lorsque Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une immense plaine de glace. À ses côtés, Hyôrinmaru secoua son immense cou, comme s'il s'ébrouait.

"Où…"

**_"Sommes-nous ?"_** compléta Hyôrinmaru. "**_Dans ce qu'on appelle le Monde Intérieur."_**

"C'est le monde intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya ?"

Pour confirmer, le dragon siffla.

**_"Par là. Mon maître ne va pas tarder."_**

Sur ces mots, le Dragon s'éloigna d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

Soi Fon, un peu à la traîne, le suivit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du Dragon, elle vit quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un de petit, assis contre les anneaux du Dragon. Et il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle.

"Ca… Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est bien vous ?"

D'abord muet, il la dévisagea, puis se leva avec l'aide d'Hyôrinmaru qui lui servait d'appui, et fit un pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, ses lèvres violacées, il avait d'énormes cernes, et enfin il y avait du sang séché sur son visage.

Il était trempé.

Hyôrinmaru, dont la tête servait d'appui à Tôshirô, lui répondit d'une voix douce.

**_"Elle est venue poser des questions."_**

Soi Fon ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle fit un pas.

"Est-ce que… Ça va ?"

Tôshirô garda le silence. Il scrutait Soi Fon, apparemment pas convaincu de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

"Elle n'est pas… Une hallucination ?"

"**_Non. C'est moi qui l'aie amenée ici. Elle n'est pas due au poison._**"

Le poison…Soi Fon était maintenant certaine que le Capitaine Hitsugaya servait de cobaye.

"Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ? Qu'on puisse venir vous chercher, ou-"

"Non !" la coupa-t-il violemment. "Surtout pas !"

Surprise par son ton agressif, Soi Fon recula.

"Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous retrouve ?"

Tôshirô, cette fois, la regarda durement. Il se tourna vers Hyôrinmaru.

"Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Ramène-la d'où elle vient. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre Monde Intérieur."

Hyôrinmaru hocha la tête et s'approcha de Soi Fon pour l'emmener. À peine fut-elle plaquée contre lui pendant qu'il la faisait partir de force, elle hurla une dernière question.

"Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous laissez faire ? Quel est votre but ? Dites-le moi !"

Les sourcils froncés, Tôshirô finit par lui tourner le dos. D'une voix glaciale, il daigna enfin lui répondre.

"Je dois comprendre pourquoi je suis dans ce monde. Je n'ai jamais été humain."

Les paroles d'Hyôrinmaru, soudain, semblaient logiques. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya ne venait pas du monde humain ! Voilà pourquoi il devait apprendre qui il était… Il était _différent._

Et elle fut expulsée du Monde Intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

**Voilà ! Encore un petit chapitre fini... J'ai longtmeps hésité sur ce Votage inter-monde intérieur, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat ! Tout se précise... Je pense que son Secret sera dévoilé dans le prochain Chapitre...**


	6. V- Secret

**Alors, je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps... Mais bref... Ce chapitre est un peu triste. J'ensuis désolée. Je précise que le mot Swyl se prononce en vérité Soueul,ou quelque chose comme ça. Bonne lecture !**

Quand Soi Fon quitta son Monde Intérieur, Tôshirô se laissa tomber à côté d'Hyôrinmaru.

Un silence se prolongea. Puis Hyôrinmaru toucha le front de son maître du bout du museau.

**_À quoi tu penses-tu, petit Shinigami ?_**

Le silence se prolongea de nouveau. Hyôrinmaru poussa la joue du petit Capitaine avec sa grande tête.

**_Hé… Est-ce que ça va ?_**

Après quelques instants, Tôshirô remua.

_Dis-moi, Hyôrinmaru… Est-ce que toi tu sais qui je suis ? Enfin, je veux dire… _Il regarda le sol, puis se mit à murmurer_. __Qu'est-ce__ que je suis…_

Hyôrinmaru se tut. Il secoua son immense encolure.

**_Oui, je le sais, tu es toi. Tu es moi. Tu es mon maître, et je suis ton Zanpakutô._**

_… __Et je suis le Cœur de Cristal…_ compléta finalement Tôshirô.

Hyôrinmaru secoua la tête.

**_Faux. NOUS sommes le Cœur de Cristal._**

Surpris, Tôshirô leva la tête pour croiser le regard du Dragon.

Mais il était de retour dans la salle sombre.

Le petit Capitaine se releva. Cette fois, Yulko était dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, le blond le dévisagea. Au bout d'un long silence, Tôshirô prit la parole.

"Pourquoi m'avoir détaché ?"

"Je n'y suis pour rien. Tu as trouvé ?"

Décontenancé, Tôshirô fit non de la tête.

"Alors retournes-y !" cracha-t-il en lui enfonçant une nouvelle aiguille dans le bras.

"Attends !" paniqua Tôshirô. "Qui"

Mais il était trop tard. Son corps s'engourdissait déjà.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans le noir en tombant sur le sol, Yulko lui souffla une dernière chose.

"Celui qui t'a détaché, ce n'est pas moi. C'est ton Kyb."

* * *

Un mal de crâne horrible saisit le petit Capitaine lorsqu'il se releva, se trouvant à nouveau dans la plaine de glace vide. Il poussa un grognement rageur et partit en courant, déterminé à en finir avec l'Autre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du miroir, il fixa l'Autre droit dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, fini de jouer. Tu me réponds directement. Ma patience a des limites. "

L'autre ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête.

"Lorsque tu m'as montré le vide, tu voulais dire que je n'étais rien. C'est ce que j'étais à la base."

"_Oui._"

"Mais après, tu m'as montré tous ces corps, dans l'eau. Et tu as dit que c'était de LEUR faute si j'existais. Je ne suis pas parti d'une âme comme tout le monde."

"_Exact._"

"Mais si je n'étais rien, c'est que je ne suis pas parti d'une concentration d'âmes non plus."

"_En effet._"

"Je sais mon Secret."

Un silence s'installa. L'Autre ne lâchait pas le regard déterminé d'Hitsugaya. Il savait, aucun doute n'était permis. Il avait découvert.

"Je ne suis pas un Shinigami. Je n'aurais pas dû exister en tant que tel. Je suis _autre chose_."

L'autre hocha la tête. Il avait trouvé.

Le regard de Tôshirô se fit dur.

"Montre-moi."

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rencontra le sol dur, Soi Fon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Mayuri s'approcha d'elle.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ?"

"Qu-Quoi ?"

Sonné, elle se releva tant bien que mal. En se tenant la tête, elle essaya de reconstituer les évènements.

"Je… Je me suis retrouvée dans le Monde Intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya… Et je lui ai parlé…"

"Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Vous avez appris quelque chose ?"

Quelques instants, Soi Fon ne répondit pas. Elle secoua vivement la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Puis elle eut un regard sérieux.

"Je crois que je sais pourquoi le Capitaine Hitsugaya a été enlevé."

* * *

"Donc, vous dites que le Capitaine Hitsugaya a été enlevé dans le but d'une expérience scientifique ?" demanda Yamamoto en levant un sourcil.

Une réunion de Capitaine avait été programmée. À présent, ils étaient tous réunis avec Ichigo dans l'énorme salle de la 1ère Division.

"C'est bien cela, confirma Soi Fon. Selon moi… C'est un peu osé, mais je pense que le Capitaine Hitsugaya est le représentant d'une _nouvelle espèce."_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Tôshirô était juste spectateur de la scène. Il faisait froid. Il y avait de la glace un peu partout.

Et devant, un énorme bateau glissait sur cet Océan silencieux. Depuis ce bateau, on entendait des éclats de rire, de la musique entraînante et parfois des cris de joie.

Le bateau zigzaguait entre les blocs de glace, mais sa vitesse augmentait. Il dépassa Tôshirô, qui put alors lire le nom du bateau.

D'un coup, l'immense bateau était entrain de sombrer. C'était la panique. Le nez était relevé tandis que l'arrière s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

"Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, les femmes et les enfants ! MONSIEUR ! DESCENDEZ DE CETTE BARQUE ! Madame, prenez cette petite fille ! Larguez la barque 12 ! Faites descendre ! EN DOUCEUR ! En rythme ! Allez ! Parfait ! Embarquement barque 17, les femmes et les enfants uniquement, les hommes reculez !"

Personne ne pouvait voir Tôshirô. Il se promena donc entre les passagers, munis de gilets de sauvetages, alors qu'ils se ruaient en tous sens. Une fillette, seule pleurait, cachée dans un recoin. Là, un vieillard contemplait sa photo de mariage, des larmes lui glissant sur les joues. Derrière, un jeune homme disait adieu à une femme de son âge, et la forçait à embarquer dans une des non suffisantes barques de sauvetage.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de barques. Mais il restait énormément de monde à bord. Et le bateau continuait de sombrer.

Certains sautèrent, dans les eaux glacées, pendant que les autres priaient en espérant que le bateau tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Le nez du bateau se leva encore.

Tôshirô ne pouvait rien faire. Ni pour sauver le vieil homme, ni pour sauver la fillette, ni pour sauver cette femme entourée de ses frères, ni pour empêcher le bateau de se briser, et de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Le bateau coula. Les passagers qui n'avaient pas pu tenir sur les barques de sauvetages s'accrochaient partout pour ne pas couler.

Un bout de bois qui flotte.

Une porte.

Une commode.

N'importe quoi, pour réchapper à cette eau glaciale.

Et c'est à ce moment que Tôshirô se sentit appelé.

Appelé par ces pleurs.

Par cette solitude.

Par cet espoir d'être sauvé par les barques.

Et peu à peu, le froid l'emporta, entrainant au fond de l'Océan les corps gelés des naufragés, qui partirent rejoindre l'épave du _Titanic,_ brisée en deux.

* * *

Lorsque Tôshirô ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait devant l'autre. Un silence s'installa, puis l'autre prit la parole.

"_C'est ainsi que cela s'est passé. Lorsque le Titanic a sombré, tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes, peu importe leur âge et leur professions, ont sombré dans le désespoir. Ce désespoir était si fort, cette solitude si dévastatrice qu'ils se sont raccrochés à un sauveteur invisible et impuissant, l'Espoir. Cet Espoir est passé dans l'au-delà avec eux, mais a pris beaucoup de temps avant de prendre forme humaine._

_Et te voici._

_Tu n'es pas un Shinigami. Tu n'es pas né d'une âme humaine, mais d'un très puissant sentiment humain._

_Tu n'es pas un Hollow. Tu es né de remords, mais tu n'as pas de trou dans la poitrine._

_Tu es l'exact équilibre entre les deux._

_Tu es Swyl._

_Et je suis Kyb."_

**Voilà, j'avais dit qu'il étai triste... Dans le prochain chapitre, je révèlerai ce que sont ****_Swyl_**** et ****_Kyb_****. À plus !**

**Des reviews ?**


	7. VI - Conversation

Tôshirô hocha lentement la tête. Il avait enfin des réponses. L'Autre continuait à le fixer, puis il plissa les yeux.

"Enfin, ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Alors explique-toi."

L'Autre sortit du miroir. Il se posta bien devant Tôshirô.

"Dans l'évolution, un être est toujours remplacé par un autre, de race supérieure. Après l'humain, il y a eu le Shinigami, et après le Shinigami, il y a eu le Vizard. Les Quincy et les Hollow ne sont que des branches dérivées. Seulement, après le Vizard, il y a le Swyl.

L'âme d'un humain est une unité complète. Le Shinigami lui est supérieur car son âme est divisée en deux, humain et Zanpakutô. Au Vizard, quelque chose s'est rajouté en plus : l'âme est divisée en trois, humain Zanpakutô et Hollow. C'est là que vient le Swyl. Ton âme n'est pas divisée en deux. Ni en trois. Mais elle est divisée en quatre.

Humain.

Zanpakutô.

Kyb.

Et Vast Blyne.

C'est ça, être un Swyl."

Tôshirô ne pipa mot. Il attendit. Reprenant sa respiration, l'Autre continua.

"Le Vaste Blyne te sera bientôt révélé. C'est une race de Hollow supérieur."

Tôshirô hocha lentement la tête. Sans quitter l'Autre des yeux. Il n'avait pas tout dit, ça se sentait. Après une autre pose, il reprit.

"Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu as été créé artificiellement, mais ton existence n'est pas naturelle. Elle n'est pas due qu'à la personnification d'un sentiment humain, mais aussi grâce à un Être Unique."

Puis la silhouette de l'Autre commença à s'effacer.

"Mais qui ? Ça, c'est un Secret. Au fait, tu as de la visite. "

Et il disparut. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Tôshirô se tourna. Son sang se figea, puis se mit à bouillir. Il avait trois visiteurs.

Hyôrinmaru.

Soi Fon.

Et Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dans la salle des Capitaines, un silence se fit.

"Une nouvelle espèce ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous le saurions, depuis le temps ?"

Le regard de Soi Fon se fit plus dur.

"Sauf erreur de ma part, un Zanpakutô n'est pas capable de rester en état de Bankai permanent si loin de son Shinigami. Et personne n'est jamais entré dans le Monde Intérieur d'un autre Shinigami."

"Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, intervint Ichigo. De quoi tu parles quand tu dis Bankai permanent ?"

Kurotsichi s'avança.

"Ah oui. J'ai oublié de préciser. Hyôrinmaru est toujours en état de Bankai et peut apparaitre sous forme Physique quand bon lui semble. Il a également transporté Soi Fon dans le monde intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya."

Incrédule, Yamamoto haussa un sourcil.

"Et comment cela peut-il être possible ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible, répondit doucement Kurotsichi. Pour un Shinigami, s'entend."

Un silence dubitatif s'installa dans la salle. Puis, irrité, Yamamoto balaya l'air de sa main, comme s'il balayait les propos des deux Capitaines.

"C'est absurde. Une telle chose ne peut pas être. Pour vos propos insolents, je vous suspends tous les deux de l'enquête sur la disparition du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Cette assemblée est terminée."

Il fit bruyamment claquer sa canne sur le sol.

"Attendez, le coupa Byakuya. Il est possible qu'ils disent vrai. Même si leurs propos sont insensés, ça ne les empêche pas d'être réels. Laissez-moi me mêler de ça. Si jamais je suis transporté dans le Monde Intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya, je viendrais vous faire un rapport détaillé. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de le retrouver en vie avant qu'il ne soit transformé en danger potentiel pour la Soul Society."

Il soutint longuement le regard de Yamamoto, qui finit par acquiescer lentement.

"Accordé. Mais il vous faudra rapporter une preuve. Sous peine d'être tous trois destitués de vos rangs de Capitaine, et de condamner à mort le Capitaine Hitsugaya."

Sans un mot, Byakuya hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, sans perdre son air digne.

"Si j'ai bien compris, fit Byakuya, Hyôrinmaru va apparaître, et nous transporter dans le monde intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya ? "

"D'après les dires de Soi Fon, acquiesça Mayuri. Il devrait bientôt apparaître."

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il croisa les bras, et se rapprocha de la table sur laquelle se trouvait le Zanpakutô. Il observa sa garde et laissa courir son regard sur le sabre.

"Il est bel et bien en état de Bankai. "

Mayuri eut un grand sourire et se posta aux côtés de Byakuya.

"N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas raconté de salades. Vous pourrez le dire à Yamamoto."

Un silence s'installa, puis Hyôrinmaru se mit à tressauter. Soi Foin fit un pas en avant, et Mayuri recula. Byakuya vint se placer aux côtés de Soi Fon, et attendit. Si Byakuya fixait le sabre, Soi Fon regardait bien au-dessus. Byakuya se demanda un instant pourquoi, puis il comprit.

Hyôrinmaru jaillit du sabre, et s'enroula dans la pièce vide. Soi Fon n'esquissa même pas un mouvement. Le dragon s'immobilisa et sa tête se plaça à la hauteur où regardait Soi Fon. Byakuya se tordit le cou pour faire face au dragon.

"Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, Capitaine Soi Fon, fit le Zanpakutô d'une voix glaciale. Vous vouliez me parler ?"

"Nous aimerions parler au Capitaine Hitsugaya, dit Soi Fon d'un ton ferme. Il faut que tu nous y emmènes."

"J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit occupé. "

La voix du dragon était calme et posée. Rien à voir avec les violentes fureurs des fois précédentes. Soi Fon plissa les yeux.

"Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu ne nous aide pas, le Capitaine Hitsugaya sera condamné à mort."

"Ça ne serait pas le première fois, fit posément remarquer Hyôrinmaru. Et pour ça il vous faudra le trouver."

"Si ce n'est pas lui qui est tué, alors ce sera vous, intervint Mayuri. À prendre ou à laisser."

Hyôrinmaru réfléchit en plissant les yeux.

"Quand on y sera, ne vous approchez pas du miroir. N'intervenez pas. Ou sinon c'est moi qui vous tuerai."

Il y eut un flash blanc, puis Soi Fon et Byakuya étaient dans le monde intérieur du petit Capitaine.

Byakuya fit un pas. Lorsqu'il marchait, il avait l'impression d'effleurer le sol de glace. Le froid lui lécha les chevilles. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit cette plaine de glace à perte de vue.

"Suivez-moi, dit Hyôrinmaru. Et surtout, ne dites rien."

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, puis Hyôrinmaru leur fit signe de se stopper. Devant eux, Tôshirô se trouvait devant un miroir. Il semblait parler à son reflet.

C'est bien vrai, pensa Byakuya. Nous sommes dans le monde intérieur du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Mais qu'est-ce que ce miroir fait là ?

À tous les coups, le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas entrain de s'admirer. Il semblait sérieux. Sa voix retentit.

"Alors explique-toi."

Soi Fon tourna la tête vers Byakuya.

Il est cinglé, articula-t-elle en silence.

Byakuya haussa les épaules. Il reporta son regard sur le petit Capitaine. Et là... Le reflet sortit du miroir. Face à face, se trouvaient deux Tôshirô. L'un aux pupilles normales, l'autre aux pupilles étoilées.

Il se mit à parler. De races inférieures et supérieures.

"Ton âme n'est pas divisée en deux. Ni en trois. Mais elle est divisée en quatre.

Humain.

Zanpakutô.

Kyb.

Et Vast Blyne.

C'est ça, être un Swyl."

Le sang de Soi Fon se figea. Elle avait raison. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas comme eux.

Le reflet persista, puis lâcha quelques mots que les deux visiteurs ne comprirent pas, et il disparut. Lentement, Tôshirô se retourna, et Hyôrinmaru baissa son regard sur le sol.

À ce moment, le regard de petit Capitaine aurait pu tuer. Sa voix était glaciale et sans appel.

"Soi Fon."

Un frisson secoua les épaules de la concernée. À côté, Hyôrinmaru se tassa, comme s'il redoutait la fureur de son Shinigami. Il déplaça sa grande tête à gauche, puis à droite, et fixait son regard partout où il le pouvait, sauf dans celui de son maître.

Tôshirô fit un pas en avant, et le dragon fut agité d'un tremblement, presque imperceptible.

"Kuchiki" asséna la voix glaciale de Tôshirô.

Il continua à avancer, et Hyôrinmaru continuait à se tordre dans tous les sens. Il lâcha un grognement frustré, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Tôshirô était tout près. Il s'arrêta juste devant le dragon, et le fixa. Puis il commença à tendre la main. Hyôrinmaru ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre un coup ou à subir la colère du Capitaine.

Mais Tôshirô ne le frappa pas.

Loin de là.

Il lui posa doucement la main sur le museau. Comme traversé par un courant électrique, le dragon ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, surpris.

Le regard de Tôshirô avait perdu toute sa dureté. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le museau du dragon, puis son bras retomba. Il tourna la tête vers les deux Capitaines.

"Merci d'aider Hyôrinmaru à venir ici. Il ne le pourrait pas, tout seul."

Soi Fon était drôlement surprise. De plus, Hyôrinmaru avait dit qu'il pouvait venir voir son maître quand il le voulait. Pourquoi le Capitaine Hitsugaya disait-il le contraire ?

Les bras croisés, Tôshirô s'appuya contre le dragon.

"J'imagine que vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer."

Soi Fon déglutit.

"Vous n'êtes pas... en colère ?"

Tôshirô plissa les yeux, puis posa la tête contre le cou du dragon, sans quitter Soi Fon des yeux.

"En colère ? Non. Je suis furieux. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que vous pourrez m'être très utile. Si vous pouvez faire voyager quelqu'un d'autre avec vous, alors ça sera plus rapide. "

"Qu'est-ce qui sera plus rapide ? demanda Byakuya. Je ne comprends pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui sera plus rapide ? Mais enfin. Tout. Ces visions, ces délires de race supérieure, ces expériences au poison, tout ça. Vous pouvez transporter des objets ? "

La question décontenança Soi Fon. Mais étant donné que son Zanpakutô à elle, Suzumebachi, était toujours à sa ceinture, sûrement.

"Je pense. Pourquoi ? "

"Parce que j'aurais besoin de demander quelque chose au Capitaine Kurotsichi. Amenez-le la prochaine fois. Et une dernière chose : prenez soin de mon Zanpakutô. Parce que cette histoire de condamnation à mort ne le concerne pas."

Tout devint flou. En un instant, Soi Fon se retrouva sur le sol, dans le laboratoire de Mayuri. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. À chaque fois, elle se faisait éjecter. Elle se frotta un instant la tête. Puis une étincelle fit Tilt.

"On n'a pas de preuve !"

Byakuya se releva.

"Si. On en a une."

Il désigna du doigt un sabre.

"Hyôrinmaru."

* * *

Sorry pour le retard ! En fait j'ai déménagé et j'ai toujours pas internet chez moi... Bref voici enfin la suite, prête depuis un mois environ... La suite dès que je peux !


End file.
